Library fun
by LadyUzumaki
Summary: Just alittle fun on the job for a sexy librarian NaruSasu


"Hey cutie, come here often?" Naruto questioned the librarian as he set his hand down onto the counter. "This is a library you have to be quiet." The raven answered without looking up from his spot behind the desk. Smiling, Naruto walked off.

Not even a minute later, Naruto returned to the librarian's desk with a piece of recycled paper he had pulled out of the trash. Quickly scanning the desk he smiled when he spotted a pen. Scribbling something down, Naruto held the piece of paper in front of the monitor.

_I need help finding a book. So you know a cutie like you working here and all has to help me right? _

Feeling his eye twitch, Sasuke sighed and stood up. "Ok I'll help you find it." He added with a hushed voice. Smiling in triumph Naruto lead the way. "What book?" Sasuke asked half paying attention. "What?" Naruto turned and raised an eyebrow. "What book? You said you needed help finding a book." Sasuke answered matter-of-factly. "Oh…Well... I know that its back here…" Naruto mumbled as he continued to walk towards the back of the library.

Eye still twitching Sasuke watched as he followed the blonde boy further back into the huge library. "How far back?" Sasuke asked annoyed. "Umm….about…..here." Naruto dragged out until they were out of site from everyone else. "What type of book are you looking for?" Sasuke asked as he made sure his back was covered by the shelf. "Oh, I think you know." Naruto laughed as he pushed up against Sasuke on the book shelf.

"Stop Naruto.' Sasuke said firmly as he pushed his hands against Naruto's chest. "Aww come on Sasu-chan! It will be fun!" Naruto cooed as he tried to remove Sasuke's hands. "That's what you said the 3 times last night and twice this morning. You can wait till I get home." Sasuke said in an annoyed and hurried whisper. "See that's the problem! I can't wait... I mean your wearing you glasses and your already blushing." Seeing his efforts in trying to woo Sasuke work, Naruto successfully removed the raven boy's hands."Your so-" Sasuke started but got quickly cut off by Naruto crashing his lips onto his.

"So what?" Naruto asked as he broke of the kiss and moved to place little butterfly kisses and bites onto Sasuke's neck. Sasuke inhaled sharply as he felt Naruto snake his hands up his shirt. "Predictable." Sasuke panted out. "Maybe..." Naruto said in a hushed voice as he yanked both of their shirts off along with Sasuke's glasses. "But at least I'm not..." Naruto drifted off as he started to kneel down in front of Sasuke while running his blunt nails down his chest and following them by little bites.

"Not...What?" Sasuke said in between various huffs and pants. Smiling Naruto unzipped and removed Sasuke's pants and boxers in one swift movement. "Loud." Naruto smirked as he said this. Making eye contact with Sasuke from his place on his knees Naruto continued to smile just waiting for the expected comeback.

"What are you talking about? I'm not Lo-" Sasuke's voice hitched and got louder as he started to say the last word. Feeling Naruto wrap his hand around his half hard member and start to move, Sasuke leaned his head back against the shelf. Hearing his breathing get lounder, Sasuke's hand found it's way into messy blonde hair and pulled harshly 3 times.

"Oi I said 3 times lightly! No need to pull so hard!" Naruto laughed out softly. Still panting Sasuke tried to glare at Naruto only for it to come out in a tired stare. Slightly understanding Naruto put one of his arms behind Sasuke's knees and pulled them forward. Sliding to the ground, Sasuke's eye's met Naruto's lust filled ones. Sighing Naruto stared back at the still trying to glare Uchiha.

"Well I guess since your on the clock and all we better make this fast huh?" Naruto shrugged. Sasuke didn't want to give in but having a quick fuck in the middle of his working day did sound nice... Debating wether to continue or not Sasuke decided he didn't care. Putting his fingers up to Sasuke's mouth Naruto looked shocked when they were quickly slapped away.

"Umm Sasuke...They sorta go in your mouth..." Naruto trailed off. Closing his eyes Sasuke smirked. Opening them partially Sasuke made eye contact with Naruto. "No." "But Sas-" Naruto tried to intervine. "I said no. Now if you want any at all you better listen now or you won't get any later either." See the first time Sasuke said that Naruto thought he was joking so he took his time... only to find out later that Sasuke wasn't joking and left him without sex for a whole 2 days. Naruto thought he was about to die just from that terrible memory, so with no further qualms he stepped out of his pants.

Even though only 2 or 3 people besides them populated the library right now, Naruto didn't want them to hear Sasuke scream. Turning his back against the bookshelf Naruto hoisted Sasuke up onto his lap. Postioning himself at Sasuke's entrance Naruto heisitated. "Sasuke...Are you sure?" Naruto asked worriedly. Grabbing two fistfuls of blonde hair, Sasuke pulled their faces close enough so that their noses were touching. "Fuck me good Uzumaki." With these words Sasuke crashed his lips onto Naruto's and pushed his body downward to fully take in Naruto.

Mouths still connected both boys screamed soundlessly. Naruto clearly had no clue what was going through Sasuke's mind when he fully impaled himself onto the blonde nor did he care. Feeling his cock being swallowed by the warmth that was Sasuke's ass, Naruto's mind went blank.

Adjusting himself to what he just did, Sasuke get his mouth placed on Naruto's. He could feel Naruto's pulse surge through his body from his ass and he loved it. Signaling he was ready Sasuke fidgeted alittle on Naruto's lap.

Feeling that little movement sent shockwaves through Naruto and without a moments hesitation, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hips and started to lift Sasuke up and down.

Sure Sasuke was a smaller build than Naruto

And Sure Sasuke was lighter,

But after about five lifts of the smaller boy, Naruto's arms started to get pretty tired.

So to fix that in one swift movement Naruto had Sasuke on his back on the floor. Oblivious to this change in scenery Sasuke simply threw his head back and bit onto the back of his hand.

It was rushed, it was fast, and Naruto sure as hell never hit Sasuke in exactly the right spot, but it was still enough to send Sasuke over the edge. Feeling Sasuke tense under him Naruto shuddered as his orgasm raced through his body.

Falling onto Sasuke Naruto began to laugh through his various pants. "What's so funny dumbass?" Sasuke said as he pushed Naruto off of him and got up to find his pants and shirt. "I'm still basically fully dressed." And To Sasuke's dismay, Naruto was right. He was still dressed in everything but his shirt while Sasuke was completely naked. "Shut up." Sasuke said as he fixed his hair and put his glasses back on.

"Awww don't worry! I'll make it up to you tonight!" Naruto whispered after him in a sing song voice

* * *

Yay! I have to say I love this story!

Formost this is dedicated to my girlfriend Panda-chan! (Who sadly places 3rd in my love life)

It didnt take me long to write just the fact of the matter is that my keyboard stopped working! ugh it was painful

On another note I am currently holding a poll on youtube!

Which do you prefer? NaruSasu or SasuNaru And it currently stands at

NaruSasu6

Sasunaru5

Neither1 (booo lol)

What do you vote?

Jei


End file.
